Holt McCallany
|birthplace=New York City, New York, U.S. |family=Michael McAloney Julie Wilson Nicole Wilson |yearsactive=1987 - present }} Holt McCallany is an American television and film actor. He has appeared in various popular movies and TV shows, most notably as Detective John Hagen in CSI: Miami. Biography Holt McCallany was born in New York City in 1963, the son of a legendary american cabaret singer and an irish Tony Award winning actor/ producer. He began school at the age of five in Dublin, Ireland, and then returned to the States, first to New Jersey and later to Omaha, Nebraska with his grandparents, following his parents' divorce. At the age of fourteen, after being expelled from the Jesuit Creighton Preparatory School, he ran away, taking a Greyhound bus to Los Angeles to pursue his dream of becoming an actor. Instead, he wound up working in a screwdriver factory in Gardena, California unloading trucks. Eventually his parents tracked him down and sent to an Irish boarding school in County Kildare, the same school his father had attended some forty years prior. Upon graduating high school he moved to Paris, France first to study French at the Sorbonne and art at the Paris American Academy, and later to study theater at the ÉcoleMarcel Marceau. After his course of study in France, his first job in the professional theater was as an apprentice actor at the Great Lakes Shakespeare Festival in Cleveland, Ohio. He then moved back to New York City and was cast as an understudy in the Neil Simon's Broadway production of Biloxi Blues. He landed a series of supporting parts in such films as Casualties of War, Alien 3, Creepshow 2, The Search For One-Eye Jimmy, Jade and Rough Riders. After playing the legendary boxing trainer Teddy Atlas in the telefilm, Tyson he became a supporter of the Atlas Foundation Charity, a grassroots organization dedicated to helping children and families with medical and financial hardships. He continued working in films and television throughout the nineties with roles in films such as Fight Club, Three Kings, Men of Honor and Below, among others. He played a detective with psychological problems who commits suicide in the season three finale of CSI: Miami, and a soldier with post-traumatic stress disorder on Criminal Minds. He was cast in the lead role on another television series, Lights Out. He plays Patrick "Lights" Leary, a former world champion boxer who is diagnosed with pugilistic dementia and struggles to find his identity and support his wife and three daughters after retiring from the ring. McCallany will also be seen in the upcoming film, The Losers, based on the graphic novel from DC Comics. Holt is a writer and producer on the film version of the true-life story of Doreen Giuliano, a Brooklyn wife and mother, whose son was targeted by a corrupt prosecutor and wrongfully convicted of murder. Her journey to prove her son's innocence and secure his release from prison was recently optioned by a major network. Since 2017, Holt plays FBI Special Agent Bill Tench in Netflix's Mindhunter, which fictionalizes the early days of the Behavioral Analysis Unit and is based on John Douglas's book of the same name. Tench is loosely based on Robert Ressler. Personal Life Holt McCallany's spouse is American artist and film and television actress, Nicole Wilson. They have been together since 2006. Criminal Minds Holt portrayed Roy Woodridge, a soldier whose PTSD got triggered and sent him into a spree killing frenzy, in the Season Two episode "Distress". Filmography *Justice League (2017) - Burglar (uncredited) *Mindhunter - 10 episodes (2017) - FBI Special Agent Bill Tench *Shot Caller (2017) - The Beast *Monster Trucks (2016) - Burke *Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016) - Colonel Sam Morgan *Sully (2016) - Mike Cleary *Cap'n Flapjack: The Curse of the Sticky Anchor (2016) - The CEO *Warrior (2015) - Andriv Vorobin *Concussion (2015) - Angry Neurologist *The Perfect Guy (2015) - Detective Hansen *Run All Night (2015) - Frank *Blue Bloods - 5 episodes (2014-2015) - Robert McCoy *Blackhat (2015) - Mark Jessup *The Ganzfeld Haunting (2014) - Detective Murphy *Golden Boy - 13 episodes (2013) - Detective Joe Diaco *Crush (2013) - Mike *Gangster Squad (2013) - Karl Lockwood *Bullet to the Head (2012) - Hank Greely *Hijacked (2012) - Rostow *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - 2 episodes (2006-2012) - Donald O'Keefe/Walter Inman *Nick the Doorman (2012) - John White *Lights Out - 14 episodes (2011) - Patrick 'Lights' Leary *The Losers (2010) - Wade *Night and Day (2010) - Bobby Kohl *Stolen (2009) - Swede *A Perfect Getaway (2009) - Police Lieutenant *Mental (2009) - Ian Stephens *Burn Notice (2009) - Santora *Bound by a Secret (2009) - Jimmy *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008) - Mr. Westerman *Toxic (2008) - Van *Law & Order: Criminal Intent - 2 episodes (2007-2008) - Detective Patrick Copa *Vote and Die: Liszt for President (2008) - Kelsey McNamara *Vantage Point (2008) - Ron Matthews *Heroes - 4 episodes (2007) - Ricky *The Academy (2007) - Narrator *Rise: Blood Hunter (2007) - Rourke *Criminal Minds - "Distress" (2007) TV episode - Roy Woodridge *Medium (2007) - Nick Lewin *Underfunded (2006) - Alex Breech *Alpha Dog (2006) - Detective Tom Finnegan *The Kingdom of Ultimate Power (2005) - Boss #2 *CSI: Miami - 11 episodes (2003-2005) - Detective John Hagen *Fight Club (2004) - Mechanic (voice) *Against the Ropes (2004) - Doug Doherty *Monk (2004) - Pat van Ranken (credited as Holt Mccallany) *L.A. County 187 (2003) - Deputy John Gustodas *Below (2002) - Loomis *Out of Line (2001) - Henry Burns *Freedom - 12 episodes (2000-2001) - Owen Decker *Star Wars: Demolition (2000) - Wade Vox (voice) *Men of Honor (2000) - Machinist's Mate First Class Dylan Rourke *Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (2000) - Minnow *Wasteland (1999) - Curt *Three Kings (1999) - Captain Doug Van Meter *Mumford (1999) - Newcomer (uncredited) *Fight Club (1999) - The Mechanic *Law & Order - 2 episodes (1994-1999) - Officer Steve Felton/Marc Kenner *Conversations in Limbo (1998) - Unknown Character *The Advocate's Devil (1997) - Joe Campbell *The Peacemaker (1997) - Mark Appleton *Rough Riders - 2 episodes (1997) - Sergeant Hamilton Fish *Flirt (1995) - Bartender *Jade (1995) - Bill Barrett *Tecumseh: The Last Warrior (1995) - Blue Jacket *Tyson (1995) - Teddy Atlas *The Search for One-eye Jimmy (1994) - Les *Amateur (1994) - Usher *Zelda (1993) - Unknown Character *Alien³ (1992) - Junior *Casualties of War (1989) - Lieutenant Kramer *After School (1988) - Jay *Shakedown (1988) - Roadblock Officer *Creepshow 2 (1987) - Sam Whitemoon *All My Children (1986) - Bruce Emory (credited as Holt Wilson) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *Speaks fluent French. *Trained in mixed martial arts. *Longtime girlfriend is artist and actress, Nicole Wilson. *His younger brother, Michael, a Golden Gloves champion boxer, died suddenly in his sleep in 1989. Category:Actors Category:Real People